You Break My Nose, I Break Yours
by newtellagoose
Summary: The story of how Liam and Hayden met in 6th-Grade. This is how it started.
1. Good Days, Bad Days

**Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Wolf nor it's beautiful characters! (sadly)**

 **Author's Note : ****HI HEY HELLO I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE ABOUT THIS FOR A LONG TIME NOW SO HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER YAY!**

 **I fell in love with Liam and then Hayden separately ever since they were first introduced and then BAM they became a thing and they are literally the _cutest couple_ _ever_ and so I thought it would be fun to write about how the pair pretty much met, AKA the whole 6th-grade nose-breaking thing.**

 **Oh, t** **his chapter is written through Hayden's POV and the next will be in Liam's, if all goes according to plan haha.**

 **Please enjoy x**

* * *

Hayden Romero was in an exceptionally good mood. Her day had been considerably good so far and was already half-over, which didn't happen often. Usually, her days were what she liked to call 'Eh Days', meaning they were half good, half bad. But an actual full 'Good Day'?

This was her first in months.

She stood alone in the girls' locker room. It was late Friday afternoon and she'd just finished her soccer practice—a really _good_ one, she might add. While the rest of her teammates had drifted off to the showers, her coach had held her back. She had praised her on her performance earlier on the field, where they had done shooting drills, which made Hayden ecstatic. She loved soccer to death, and getting told she was good at it was basically the best feeling in the world.

She pulled a clean cotton top out from her sports bag, which sat open on a bench, blue and small and practical-looking. She shook her turquoise T-shirt out from its slightly crumpled state and quickly tugged it on over her body, smoothening out its creases over her jeans.

Then, gathering her dripping wet hair into a fist, she began the somewhat unpleasant procedure of drying out the tangles with her towel. When she figured it was the best she could do without the aid of a hairdryer, she dragged her hairbrush through her limp, damp locks and patted a few stray strands into place. Then everything was shoved back into the bag and she was ready to leave. She closed her locker and scooped up belongings.

As Hayden made her way out towards the exit, her hand automatically reached into her jeans pocket, where her earphones were safely tucked. She plugged it into her phone, selected a song and turned up the volume until the approaching sounds of slamming lockers and noisy kids were completely drowned out. They were instead replaced by excellent guitar rifts and killer bass solos and soon enough she found herself tapping along with the beat with her fingers.

She weaved through the kids clogging the main hallways lined with classrooms, having just finished their after-school activities as well.

She felt _great._ Even her homework load for the weekend was almost non-existent!

If someone had asked her to describe her feelings right then, she'd tell them that she'd swallowed up the entire freaking sun and molten sunshine was fizzling through her veins, all warm and bubbly and pleasant. Because that was exactly how she felt.

'Good Days' like this were rare. They don't visit her often but when they do, Hayden Romero was one to make sure nothing and especially _nobody_ took it away from her.

Nobody.

* * *

She was just turning a final corner that would lead her to one of the less-used school entrance/exit doors (they had two) when _it_ happened.

Hayden didn't know how it came to be, really. One second, she was rocking out to the music playing in her ears and the next… she was blinking up at an off-white ceiling decorated with cobwebs.

It felt like she took 5 minutes to take everything in, but honestly, it was only about 2 seconds. It was as if her mind had hit the Pause button. The scene had frozen. She noticed every detail.

The hall was almost empty, save for the owners of the few pairs of shocked-looking eyes staring down at her. The second thing she noticed were that they were all boys.

Two in particular stood out in the scene; they stood closest to her, near her feet. They faced each other, their stance oddly stiff and defensive.

She could instantly tell they were in some kind of fight, but the odd thing was this: the pair weren't looking at each other. Both had their heads turned towards _her_ , mouths hanging open. One of them was a short kid she didn't know, with ginger hair and freckles. The _other_ boy, however, seemed somewhat familiar.

He had straight and longish hair that seemed somewhere in between blonde and brown. He had a small face, round green-grey eyes, pale skin, and a skinny body. He was looking down at her, wearing the same shocked expression everyone had on, though his was a bit different.

It was mixed in with something else… was it fear? Disbelief? _Regret?_

Then Hayden saw his arm. It was drawn back over his shoulder, his elbow tucked in. His fingers were held in a fist, but his fingers were loose, like he was mid-unclenching his hand. There was something about the way he held his arm. It was most certainly odd. It was as if…

She saw a light smear of blood on his knuckles.

Her mind decided it was time to hit Play. Sounds and other stimuli came flooding back to her. Voices, bangs, shuffling and pain. Lots, and _lots_ of pain. With a sudden choked sob, Hayden touched her hands to her nose.

Her fingers came away red.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, tell me what you think! -Clare**


	2. It's Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf! Nor Hayden! Nor Liam!**

 **A/N: Hey guys. As promised, here is Chapter 2, told from Liam's POV. Hope things aren't too confusing, feel free to let me know if it is x**

* * *

Chapter 2: It's Her

The second his knuckles connected with the solid object over his shoulder _—crunch—_ he knew. He knew that things have gone wrong. Terribly, horribly, _wrong._

 _It's her._

Blood leaked from her nose, a single trickle of red. She raised her hand, caught it on the tip of her index finger; a perfect circle of crimson. She studied it calmly, almost curiously. The blood spilled over. It dropped onto her upper lip, staining it.

 _It's her._

"Now you're in for it, dude," a voice sneered softly behind him. It was the redheaded guy he was fighting with, the 7th grader. _The kid Liam meant to punch._ Liam didn't even know his name.

"Oh-ho- _ho_ , wait a second, wasn't that the girl…you were stalking...on Facebook earlier...?" Redhead paused a bit, then sniggered gleefully. "Oh my God, it _is_. It's her! Man, punching the girl of your dreams, huh? That's a new one."

"You shut up. Shut _up,_ " Liam's said quietly. He waited to feel angry at the older boy, waited for it to take control so he could punch the living crap out of that boy—this was all his fault—but the feeling never came. Instead, Liam's eyes were trained on the girl as she slowly began to put two and two together.

He felt sick. His tummy flopped uncomfortably and his heart was pounding quicker than ever, his chest clenching tightly.

 _Please, please, don't let her nose be broken. Please, please, don't let her hate me._

"I'm so sorry, are you OK?" Liam blurted, stumbling towards the dazed brunette on the ground. No reply. _Stupid question._

Hesitating, Liam dropped down into a crouch, swiped his shaky hands on his jeans and then held one out, palm-up. He swallowed, aware that all eyes in the hall were watching him. "Um, it's—it's Hayden, right? I'm really really sorry—I—I wasn't suppo—I mean—I didn't mean to hit you, I _swear_ to God I—"

 _Wham!_

Something hard and firm-feeling sent him flying backwards, a strangled shriek escaping his lips. The impact was so huge he felt the wind whoosh right out of his lungs and the cold, hard floor slamming into his back when he landed. Pain exploded in his nose area where the bony-ish object had collided with. His vision blurred, everything nothing but moving smears of color. He rolled onto his side into a fetal position, tears welling in his eyes.

Through the agony, Liam heard many voices erupting at that moment. There was yelling and screaming and chanting and shuffling and stomping sounds, which ignited his splitting headache by three times.

And just when he thought it was over…

A shrill, ear-splitting voice pierced the atmosphere, cutting off the other noises: _"Jerk!"_

This time, he saw it coming: black eyes full of rage and intense dislike, cream-colored blurs of trashing limbs, a flying mane of dark hair, a flash of green fabric.

Hayden had Liam pinned to the ground in seconds. He screamed at her, clawed at her angry fists, tried to throw her off, but blow after blow after blow came down on his face, like heavy droplets of cold rain hitting and slapping the black layer of asphalt.

 _Smack, smack, smack, smack._

" _THAT'S ENOUGH_ ," a male voice bellowed. All sound and movement ceased. A large hand wrapped itself around Liam's shirt collar and yanked him roughly to the side like a sack of potatoes. At the same time, the weight trapping his body to the terrazzo floor vanished.

Panting and eyes watering worse than ever, Liam peered up at his savior: the principal loomed above him, fuming. "Both of you, get up. Nurse's office _now_." his tone was low and dangerous. He glared around at the other kids standing nearby. "School hours are over, people. Get on home, all of you, unless any of y'all want me to assume you have something to do with this childish _brawl_?"

In an instant, the students scattered off. One last boy, though, paused in the doorway—it was Redhead. He threw a glance back at Liam, donning a smirk and a wicked look in his eyes that said _: Look, you don't rat me out that I was fighting with you, and I won't leak your little lovey-dovey secret. Deal?_

And then Redhead was gone, leaving the hall eerily quiet and finally empty (that is, if you didn't count the two bleeding 6th-graders on the ground and the very angry middle-aged headmaster seething with rage).

"Up, up, get up," the principal snapped at the pair. So up they got, groaning and dripping blood everywhere.

Liam swayed unsteadily on his feet, the ground tilting dangerously beneath him.

The principal muttered something inaudible, whipped out a crinkled handkerchief from his pocket, shoved it at Liam, clamped a hand around his arm and began to drag him along towards the direction of medical attention. Hayden stumbled along behind them, looking a lot better than Liam did, and that's saying something.

For a split second, Liam looked over at her, only to find her gaze already fixed upon him. Her eyes flashed viciously above her wad of blood-stained tissues clutched to her own busted nose: _This is war._

Liam swallowed uneasily. _How did she go from 'the cute girl who sits behind my recess table' to 'the girl who wants to rip my throat out with her bare hands because I kind of punched her face' in the span of 5 minutes?_

* * *

 **A/N:** **Okay I hope you're not confused by the whole Facebook thing 'Redhead' said to Liam. I kept tweaking that sentence like 3746292874 times, trying to make it sound natural but. UGH. Idk I suck at guessing these things, but ok regardless, imma _explain_ that Facebook thing in an upcoming chapter anyway, so no worries! *claps***

 **Anyway, please let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you to the Guests who have reviewed the 1st chapter, it means so much! But unfortunately and quite frustratingly, I can't reply you guys, which sucks.. Really guys if you don't have an FF account, ya should make one bc it's the saddest thing ever when someone leaves a lovely review but is under "Guest" and there's no way you can tell them thanks or like, even reply *yanks out hair***


End file.
